The present invention relates to a tool for fine machining of surfaces of openings, shafts and the like. More particularly it relates to a tool for fine working, which has grooves provided between concentric stepped working regions.
Such tools, such as for example broaching tools, broaching needles and the like operate with a material removal. Thereby the machine surfaces substantially have no optimal smoothness. This is however required in special cases, for example when machining of housing openings for control sliders of valves.